Worst Nightmare
by prongsthedestroyer
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have collected the jewel and killed Naraku. Fast forward 12 years after the event, something's happening in the modern era. Is Naraku really dead?
1. Chapter 1

He sat in the tree wondering,'How could I let this happen?'

* * *

Kagome smiled happily at Inuyasha. They were now the proud parents of three beautiful children. Inuyoukai, Kain, and Sekau. Inuyoukai and Sekau looked just like their father, silver hair, amber eyes, and dog ears on top of their heads. Kain on the other hand, only looked that way on the full moon. The rest of the time, he, unlike his brother and sister, looked human. Black hair and amathyst eyes. "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sekau cried.  
"What is it sweetie?" Kagome asked while picking her up.  
"Kain was being mean to me again just because I'm a girl!"  
'Kain,' Kagome thought to herself, 'when you get back here'  
outside  
"C'mon Kain, how are you going to be a demon if you can't even catch your old man?" Inuyasha teased jumping from tree to tree.  
Kain jumped into the trees and tackled his old man. Even though he bared the apperance of a human, he still had the streingth of a demon.  
"Whoa. Has your Aunt Sango been teaching you things?" Inuyasha asked rubbing his stomach. It was dinner time and he was HUNGRY.  
"YUP!" Kain answered proudly.  
"Hold on, let me wake up your brother," He walked over to Inuyoukai after putting some earplugs in and blew on a whistle.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Inuyoukai woke up rubbing his ears," That HURT!!!" He took a swing at his dad.  
Inuyasha doged it easily and ran home. Kain and Inuyoukai followed.  
When they got there, they saw an angry Kagome in the door. She was looking at Kain.  
"ooh busted," Inuyoukai whispered in Kains ear as he rushed to get food.  
"WHY WERE YOU MEAN TO YOUR SISTER!??" Kagome asked angrily.  
"um...she was annoying me and wouldn't go home. Sh-she knew very well that dad and I were going to spend time together today. Besides, Inuyoukai was supposed to be watching her," Kain said as Kagome was pulling him by his ear to the table.  
After dinner Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside.  
"What is it Kagome?" he asked.  
"Well...It's been a long time since we last visited my family...and well...I.." tears formed in her eyes.  
"How 'bout we go tomarrow?" Inuyasha suggested.  
"After not seeing them since Inuyoukai was born? That was almost 14 years ago,"  
"I know that," Inuyasha said while kissing her on the cheek.  
"Well, I want to see them so bad...okay, we'll go tomarrow and stay for 7 days, I'm sure they won't mind,"  
"Good, now, you and Sekau go to sleep, us boys will pack before we go on our overnight 'camping trip',"  
back outside  
"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"What's up Inuyasha? We haven't had one of our all men nights for a while,"  
"You try rasing 2 boys and a girl.." Inuyasha growled.  
"You forget my friend. I have 1 boy and 11 girls," Miroku smirked.  
"Uncle Miroku! Siraku!" Kain yelled. Siraku was the same age as Kain.  
Inuyoukai slowly followed.  
They all sat around a campfire and listened to Miroku and Inuyasha tell storys of when they were looking for the Jewel shards. After about a half hour, Inuyoukai, Siraku, and Kain were all fast asleep.  
"You know what Miroku, Inuyoukai is looking more and more like Sesshomaru everyday,"  
"Why do you say that Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
"I don't know, his face has been reminding me of him for a few years,"  
"Maybe it means that you miss him..." Miroku suggested.  
"Maybe...."  
With that Inuyasha put out the fire and went to sleep.  
The next morning, after watching Kagome frantically re-pack, and run over to Sangos to have her watch the house, they went through the well.  
"Wait...I-I remember this light. Mother, have I been to this place before?" Inuyoukai asked.  
"Yes," Kagome answered.  
They all climbed out of the well and opened the door.  
"S-sota?" Kagome yelled.  
"SIS!" Sota ran over to Kagome and embraced her.  
"My my, you have grown up," Kagome said studying her younger brother.  
"I sure have, and I'm engaged now," Sota said proudly.  
"WHAT!??" Kagome yelled, "well, I haven't been back for 14 years so..."  
"Inuyasha! Long time no see," Sota embraced his brother-in-law.  
"Hehehe,"  
"And who are these other two? I remember Inuyoukai, and man, he's gotten tall," Sota said.  
"Our other two childeren, Kain, who is 11 and Sekau who is 5," Kagome said happily.  
"Woah, mom'll be happy to hear this. Let's go inside before the customers see them,"  
"Mom," Sekau whispered,"why can't the customers see us?"  
"I'll explain once we get inside honey,"  
Sota opened the door.  
"MOM!!"  
"What is it Sota?" Ms. Higurashi said coming into the room, "K-Kagome?" her eyes filled up with tears of joy.  
"Mom," Her mother and her hugged eachother.  
Inuyasha just nodded his head at Ms. Higurashi.  
"You've already met Inuyoukai, but that was when he was just a kid. And these other two are Kain, and Sekau,"  
"You mean that I am a grandmother of 3 now?"  
"Looks like it," Inuyasha said.  
Ms. Higrashi walked over to each of the children and gave them hugs and kisses.  
"Children, this is your grandmother," Inuyasha said.  
"But what about granny Keade?" Sekau asked.  
"Um....." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
"She's your other grandma," Kagome said.  
"Okay,"  
"If you all aren't tired out ,would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
"As long as it was somewhere like a McDondalds, then yes," Kagome said happily, "Sota, can Inuyasha borrow some of your clothes?"  
"Of course!"  
"Inuyasha, you know the drill, go with Sota, he'll give you some clothes to wear. I'll look up in the attic for some old clothes for Inuyoukai, Kain, and Sekau to wear,"  
When they all left, Inuyasha was wearing a red hoodie with black baggy jeans and a baseball hat. Inuyoukai was wearing an orange teeshirt and navy blue jeans. Kain same thing only a black teeshirt that said Anime Freak on it, and Sekau was wearing one of Kagome's old sundresses.  
They all walked to McDonalds, not knowing that their lives would change forever... 


	2. Chapter 2

As they sat down to eat their food Inuyoukai asked, "What is this?"  
"Its a hamburger," Inuyasha said through mouthfulls of hamburger and fries.  
"You actually remember? I haven't taken you here since you met my friends," Kagome said stunned.  
"HOW COULD I FORGET THIS GREAT FOOD!!!" Inuyasha said while chomping down on his fourth hamburger.  
"Mom, why does Kain get to have that drink called Coke and Inuyoukai and I have to have water?" Sekau asked.  
"I'll go get them some," Ms.Higurashi sprang up from the table to go get it.  
The reason was simple. Last time she took Inuyasha here he had a supersized Coke, and basically went crazy destroying, and eating, everything that wasn't human in sight. That's when Kagome had to take him and her friends over to her house to show them that he was a hanyou.  
Ms.Higurashi came back with the drinks. Inuyoukai started to sip very slowly. Sekau drank the whole thing down, finished her water, and fell asleep on Inuyasha's lap. They all then walked home. On the way back, Inuyasha sensed something evil but didn't want to ruin the fun time by telling Kagome about it.  
the next day  
"MOM!! UNCLE SOTA'S TAKING ME TO A PLACE CALLED THE MALL!!" Inuyoukai yelled after pulling his hair back into a ponytail and putting his baseball cap on backwards.  
The two men walked out of the Higurashi Shrine and to the mall.  
"So, what is at this, mall you speak of?" Inuyoukai asked.  
"It's sort of what you'd call a market," Sota replied.  
"oh.."  
"Minus the demons of course,"  
"..."  
When they got there, Inuyoukai was immediatly drawn to a dance club because of all the sounds. Sota had a hard time keeping up with him. After 5 minutes of following Inuyoukai, Sota caught up with him and told him that he'd be over at the counter with his wife-to-be.  
Inuyoukai walked around the people to a dark hallway. There was a lone person in a mask at the end.  
"Are you okay?" Inuyoukai asked.  
"..."  
He went to remove the mask but the figure said something in a low voice that he'd never heard before,  
"You reek of Inuyasha's blood......"  
The figure attacked Inuyoukai.  
"WHAT'D I DO?"  
The figure just chuckled and knocked Inuyoukai out. When he awoke, the figure was gone and he had a migrane.  
"Sota, can we leave this place now?" Inuyoukai asked.  
"Sure, but we are going to stop at a music store first, I have to pick up a CD for your mother,"  
"whatever,"  
So, they went and got the CD and went home. By the time they got back to the Higurashi Shrine, Inuyoukai felt like he was going to pass out. He went into the basement where he and Kain were staying and fell asleep on the couch. Hours passed and when he fianlly awoke it was midnight. He felt very strange indeed. He went into the bathroom to look at himself. When he got there he saw that his claws had grown about an inch in length and his fangs were hanging out of his mouth. His eyes were red and his puples were green. Inuyoukai then crept very carefully up the stairs and up to his dad's room.  
"Father," he whispered pulling on his dad's ear.  
Inuyasha rolled over opened his eyes and got up immedeatly after seeing Inuyoukai. He took him outside.  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I don't remember. I had a fight with this kid and he- he mentioned you and then I passed out,"  
"We cannot let your mother see you like this. You see, those stories about your mom and I when we collected the jewel shards? They were all true and the stories about me changing into what I wasn't..." he pointed at Inuyoukai.  
"you...you mean...?"  
Inuyasha nodded his head, "I think that you might stay this way," Inuyasha said whith tears in his eyes.  
Inuyoukai just looked at the sky, like he was in a trance. Then his voice went dark, cruel, and cold as he said,"My master, he is calling,"  
Inuyoukai took of into the night.  
Inuyasha followed. He knew that something bad was going to happen. He just never imagined that it would be his own son. After 5 or 6 miles, Inuyasha lost Inuyoukai. His scent had changed so he couldn't track him down. All that was left to do was to tell Kagome and find some way to get Miroku and Sango back. Even Shippo or Sesshomaru if possible. Inuyasha went back to the house and woke Kagome up, told her about Inuyoukai, and they both went to the well and ran to Sango and Miroku's place.  
"MIROKU! SANGO!! COME QUICK!!" Kagome yelled.  
"You're back!" Sango said.  
"YOU AND MIROKU MUST COME WITH US BACK TO MY TIME!! INUYOUKAI...THERE....THERE IS SOMETHING VERY WRONG WITH HIM AND THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG IN MY TIME. I'LL LEAVE INUYASHA HERE WITH MIROKU SO THEY CAN GET SHIPPO. GET YOUR DEMON SLAYER GEAR ON, LET'S GO!!" Kagome yelled.  
Sango nodded, went inside, told Miroku, and came back out with her equipment on.  
"Let's go!"  
Kagome held on tightly to Sango's hand as they jumped through the well. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Miroku asked as they were running to Kaede's hut.  
"I-I don't know......all of a sudden Inuyoukai changed, like some demon was possesing him," Inuyasha said.  
They got to Keade's hut.  
"What is it Inuyasha? Where is Kagome? And the children?" Kaede asked urgently.  
"We need Shippo now. Please, i will come back with Sekau for you to watch," Inuyasha said urgently.  
"Shippo will be back shortly. Bring me Seroku and Sekau. By that time, Shippo will be back,"  
"I'll get on it," Inuyasha ran out of the hut to the well, leaving Miroku with Kaede.  
Inuyasha jumped down the well, meeting Kagome and Sango outside the wellhouse.  
"What is it? What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Inuyoukai...he...he took..." Kagome stuttered.  
"He took Sekau," Sango finished for her.  
Inuyasha stared at his feet. His boy...what was happening to him. Then, he smelled something. It was so familier...something that he once had tracked for the longest of times. Naraku. But what was Naraku doing in Modern Japan? Unless.  
"Oh my God..."Inuyasha muttered.  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
"Naraku...he's been....reincarnated into this world,"  
"You mean...Naraku has my little boy and girl hostage?" Kagome asked through tears.  
Inuyasha nodded his head.  
"Kagome, you and Sango go back to the Fuedal Era. Bring Miroku and Shippo to me, then, go back home." Inuyasha ordered.  
Kagome nodded her head and took Sango back to the well.  
Inuyasha then ran back into Ms. Higurashi's house and grabbed his kimono, put it back on, and ran down just in time to meet Miroku and Shippo.  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. He looked about the same only he was a foot taller. His voice was just a little deeper as well.  
"Naraku, he's back. And he has control of Inuyoukai," Inuyasha said looking at the full moon.  
Kain came out of the house covered in sweat. He looked identical to Inuyasha when he was a kid.  
"Kain! DAMN! I forgot that it was your night," Inuyasha growled shaking his fist at the moon.  
"What is it dad?" Kain asked covered in sweat. He had just changed.  
"If Inuyoukai comes anywhere near you. Run. Run for your life." Inuyasha said.  
"Right dad!" he saluted Inuyasha.  
"Well, I think I might have Naraku's scent. Let's go!" Inuyasha ran North, Miroku, Shippo, and Kain right behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sat back in the Feudal Era rocking back and forth while Kaede was trying to comfort her. 'How did this happen? How was Naraku re-born? And what does he want with Inuyoukai unless'  
"OH MY GOD!!" Kagome screamed, "Naraku is after Inuyoukai because he wants to kill us!!"  
"What?" Sango asked.  
"He was reborn in my time and cannot get back to the Feudal Era to seek his revenge, and it's all my fault that we even went back to my time. It's my fault that Inuyoukai is the way he is and that Sekau is now in the clutches of Naraku..." Kagome started to cry.  
"Don't worry, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Miroku will take care of him," Sango said.  
"What about Kain?"  
"I think he's back here playing with Siraku," Sango replied.  
"Okay, as long as he's not in any danger," Kagome said relieved.  
After that she fell asleep.  
  
"C'mon!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo and Miroku. Kain was amazingly right at his side.  
"You know we aren't as fast as you are!" Miroku yelled catching up to Inuyasha.  
"Um....Maybe they should head back to grandma's house and we can figure something else for them so we can continue our search tomarrow night," Kain suggested.  
As much as Inuyasha hated the idea, he went along with it. Inuyasha and Kain would loose Miroku and Shippo within 5 minutes of leaving the shrine.  
"Fine, Kain and I will go on a little further and then we will meet you back at the shrine. If Ms. Higurashi askes you are freinds of ours,"  
"Right," Shippo said.  
After a few minutes of silence, Kain and Inuyasha took off again. They ran almost until sunup following the scent of Naraku.  
"We should go back to the shrine Kain," Inuyasha said.  
"Why?! We are close I can sense it," Kain whined.  
Inuyasha grabbed Kain and put him on his back. Then Inuyasha took off to the Higurashi shrine while marking things to remember where they should start again tonight. By the time they got back to the shrine, Kain was fast asleep and back in his human form. Inuyasha took him down to the basement only to find.  
  
"We should go into the bath house to wash off," Shippo said.  
Miroku nodded in agreement, when they got there, another young man was there.  
"Who are you and why are you in our bath house?" Sota asked.  
"We are friends of Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku replied.  
"Okay,"  
  
"INUYOUKAI!" Inuyasha yelled, "Did you come back for Kain this time? WELL YOU ARE NOT GETTING HIM FOR NARAKU!!" he drew the Tetsusaiga. Inuyoukai was an enemy now, not his son.  
Inuyoukai chuckled,"My master has a message for you. If you want Sekau to live you will give me the sacrid jewel to give to my master," His eyes flashed red.  
"WHO IS YOUR MASTER?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"...Naraku.."  
He knew it. Inuyasha was right. But Naraku saw that the jewel was destroyed, unless....KAIN! The jewel was reborn inside of Kain but Naraku hadn't figured it out yet.  
"Tell your 'master' that I will NEVER trade the sacrid jewel to him,"  
"Tell Kagome that she will never see her baby girl again," Inuyoukai lauged and ran out of the house.  
Inuyasha had to be sure that Kain had the jewel. He gently shook Kain awake and told him that he was going to cut a hole in his stomache to check somehting. Kain was confused, but let his father anyway. He didn't doubt that his father had a good reason to do it. Inuyasha took his claws and tore a hole in the side of Kain.  
"DAMMIT THAT HURT YOU HALF-BREED!!" Kain screamed.  
"I KNOW I TAUGHT YOU THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE, AND I'M PROUD THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO USE IT BUT DON'T USE IT AGAINST ME!!" Inuyasha yelled his eyes flashing red and green.  
"Dad, you--you're changing," Kain stuttered.  
"It's because the sacrid jewel that we destroyed long ago was reborn into you and this is what the power does to me if I get hold of it," Inuyasha was sweating now, he had already changed. He kept digging until he felt it and pulled it out,"Now, before I attack you, say the s-word,"  
"SIT!!!" Kain yelled his face full of pleasure.  
thwomp  
"Thank you," Inuyasha said rubbing his back, "Take the jewel and make sure you don't loose it,"  
"Right," Kain nodded. He would have Sota take him somewhere to get a chain for it.  
Inuyasha went up to the living room and passed out on the couch. When Miroku, Shippo, and Sota got there they all decided that they'd take Kain out so Inuyasha could rest. Sota found some old clothes for Miroku and Shippo to wear. Kain came up ready to go only to see Shippo worring about his tail.  
"I know," Sota said. He gave Shippo a big long trench coat,  
"It will work. Let's go," Kain said.  
As they were leaving they didn't even notice the shadow in the tree. 


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyoukai chuckled silently to himself. How could his father be so stupid? To let them all go out and leave himself all a lone. Inuyoukai ran back to Naraku's apartment to report.  
"What did you find out?" Naraku asked.  
"Kain is the keeper of the jewel masster," Inuyoukai bowed as he said this.  
"This might work out better than I thought. Inuyoukai, lure them out tonight, back to the club where we first met," Naraku got up and gave Inuyoukai a change of clothes. They were black baggy jeans with a black wife-beater tank. Naraku also gave him a black beanie to cover his ears. The club that they were to be going to didn't really notice people's eyes so Inuyoukai would be okay, "Go and wait for them,"  
"Yesssss my masssterrr," Inuyoukai jumped out of the apartment window down into the ally.  
Naraku chuckled. Soon he'd ask Inuyoukai to do this of his own free will. He knew that he would if Naraku told him that he could remain in his demon form.  
Kain and the others finally got back from the store at about sunset, right when Inuyasha woke up.  
"Hey Inuyasha, Mom, we are back!" Sota announced.  
"Hey you're back!" Inuyasha said through mouthfulls of Ramen.  
"DAD IS THAT RAMEN!?" Kain asked excidedly. Ms. Higurashi handed him a bowl as large as Inuyasha's.  
"What's the deal with ramen?" Sota asked.  
"Its a treat for them since they don't come back here that often," Shippo explained.  
"Oh,"  
Inuyasha and Kain finally finished their 6 bowls of Ramen and were ready to go agian.  
To go make the trip easier, Sota showed Miroku how to use a moter scooter and lent it to him. Shippo rode with him while Kain either ran with or rode on Inuyasha.  
"So, what you are saying is that the jewel was reborn inside of Kain?" Miroku asked.  
"Looks like it," Inuyasha said as they were following the scent. It led to a night club at the mall.  
"Lets go in," Shippo said.  
They walked in to the music filled club, Inuyasha and Shippo were clutching their ears as they walked through. They followed the scent 'til they got to the back rooms. Inuyoukai came out of the shadows.  
"Just give me the boy," Inuyoukai advanced slowly, fangs bared, claws ready to attack if needed. Inuyasha drew the Tetsusiaga. Then out of nowhere, a fluffy thing beat Inuyoukai back.  
"Seems that you needed my help little brohter," 


End file.
